Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: The Spirit Duelist
by Arcana13
Summary: When a new duelist arrives in Maiami City looking for the key to his lost memories he meets and befriends the members of the You Show Duel School. However, his simple life of traveling is brought to an end as he meets new enemies, and how will he cope when he is thrown into the middle of an interdimensional war. What will become of him when his lost memories begin to resurface?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Enter! the Spirit Duelist!

On a small hill on the outskirts of Maiami city stood a young man around the age of 15, wearing a red v neck shirt, black jeans, dark blue trainers and a short sleeve black jacket. He has messy black hair and piercing amethyst eyes, dangling from his neck is a silver, ruby encrusted ring hanging from a small silver chain.

"So this this is Maiami city huh. Lively, vibrant and full of duelists. Just like the old lady from that orphanage described. Haha, she was right the LDS building really does stand out. Still, it was nice of her to give me some new clothes to replace the tattered ones I used to wear. I'll need to remember to pay her back one day." He said with a small laugh. The boy gripped his ring tightly and let out a heavy sigh. "Well then, let's see if I can figure something out about my memories and my past here." Looking toward the city the black haired duelist took a card out from his dark red duel disk and smiled. "Well time to see what kind of adventure and challenge awaits us here... Hope."

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

As he walked the streets of his new home he quickly became bored as he couldn't find anyone to duel. 'Man, things are pretty boring around here, every duelist I've seen is either already in a duel or refuse to duel me because there busy, and everyone from LDS won't duel just because I _look_ weak. That old lady never told me the people from LDS were arrogant.' As he was thinking this the boy started to scratch the his head as he came to a more important realisation. 'I...don't have a place to stay' he let out a sigh of annoyance. "Damn it! How can I live here if I don't have a house to live in!" The boy shouted gaining weird looks from people walking by him. The duelist then went into a rant about he was now homeless and he'll have to eat out of the bins in order to survive; again gaining questionable looks from passers-by. "This is my punishment for freeloading off of other people during my travels isn't it?" He muttered to himself with a look of saddness covering his face. However he was taken out of his ramblings as he heard a commotion coming form the park he was passing by.

"Yuya-nii-chan would never duel a guy like you, Ankokuji Gen!" Shouted a small boy with blue who was standing protectively in front of a girl with red hair and a chubby green haired boy. Stood directly in front of the three kids was an older and bulky guy wearing blue pants, he also wore a blue jacket over a purple shirt, he also had what looked like a red sash tied around his abdomen and a pair of steel sandals on his feet. Stood behind him were three people who could best be described as generic grunt #1, 2 and 3.

"Is that so? Well maybe he'll change his mind if he found out his friends were in danger." Hearing this made the black haired duelist watching in the distance narrow his eyes and clench his fist in anger, ' this guy, he's the definition of the word pathetic'. After taking a few deep breaths to calm down the amethyst eyed duelist made his way toward the three kids.

"Why do you want to duel Yuya-nii-chan so badly anyway!?" The chubby kid asked. This caused Gen to grit his teeth in anger as he replied. "It's simple, I refuse to believe that the son of a coward and a pathetically weak duelist like that guy beat a champion like Strong Ishijima! So I'll duel the cowards son and prove to everyone that his victory was nothing more then dumb luck!"

"You...you don't deserve to be called a duelist, no wonder you got kicked out of the Gongenzaka dojo. You're the real coward!" The blue haired kid shouted. Gen merely laughed at him.

"Think that if you want to, but I'm still going to make sure that idiot Sakaki Yuya becomes a laughing stock just like his father was!" Gen looked back at his friends and grinned. "Grab them." He said in a threatening tone of voice. However, before they had the chance to grab one of the kids, a small stone hit Gen in the side of his head, much to everyone's surprise. "GRRR, WHO DID THAT!?" Gen yelled in anger causing the three kids to flinch at the outburst.

"Bullying and intimidating little kids. Then threatening to put them in danger just to settle a petty grudge with someone else? The blue kid is right, you are a coward." Everyone turned their heads to see a pair of amethyst eyes glaring at Gen and his friends. After taking a moment to process what happened Gens look of anger and annoyance slowly turned into one of amusement as he burst out laughing along with his friends.

"HAHAHA...and who are you? I haven't seen you around before, are you supposed to be some kind of knight in shining armour?" Gen taunted.

"Yeah, you have no idea who your talking to. Boss Gen is one of the best duelists in the city." Generic grunt #1 commented which caused the boy to raise his eyebrow in interest. 'Oh, this guy, one of the best duelists in Maiami city, I highly doubt that.' He thought.

"That's right, you should show some respect to boss Gen, he's a tough duelist taught by strong Ishijima himself!" grunt #2 stated. 'Strong Ishijima? What's that? Hmm, sounds like a brand of super glue.'

Smirking Gen said " Well now that you know, if you apologise I'll let you -"

"Duel me. If your as good as your friends say you are, then this should be an easy win for you. Right?" The amethyst eyed duelist said causing the three kids to look at him in shock.

"Hmph, fine seeing as your new around here I guess I should put you in your place and show you how things work around here." Gen boasted.

"Fine, but If I win you are to never give these kids anymore trouble. Understood?"

"Haha, fine let's do this. But I'll say this now the only way you can win is through a miracle." The duelist smirked at hearing this comment, 'Thats what they all say before they lose'

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

Gen and the black haired duelist took there places opposite each other prearing their decks and duel disks, while the three kids and the generic grunts watch from the sides.

"Hey, do you think this guy can beat Ankokuji. He doesn't really look like much." The chubby boy asked the blue haired one.

"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Besides I believe in this guy. I can feel it, this guy is giving off an air of absolute confidence." Was the blue hairs reply.

"I believe in him as well" The little girl chimed in, giving the amethyst eyed duelist a small smile.

""DUEL!""

The black haired duelist activated his dark red duel disk which produced a bright purple energy blade.

Gen looked at his duel disks display and smirked "So your name is Makoto huh?" The boy simply nodded in reply. "Well then Makoto I hope you don't cry too badly after I embarrass you in front of everyone!" Gen boasted full of confidence.

 **[Makoto: 4000 Life Points (VS) Gen: 4000 Life Points]**

 **Turn 01: Gen [Hand: 5]**

"I'll take the first turn" Gen declared. " I summon Boulder Battleguard in attack mode!" Appearing on Gens field was a giant ogre wearing a dark blue cloth a wielding a club as it's weapon of choice.

 **Boulder Battleguard**

 **[LV: 4 / Earth / Effect / ATK: 1200]**

Gen smirked " I'll end my turn with that. Now let's see if your all talk or not. Mr. Knight, haha" Hearing this Makoto let out an exasperated sigh. 'I should be saying that to you after all the boasting you've done.' Shaking his head Makoto made his move.

"Is that all? If so...then this duel has ended before it's begun" The duelst declared causing Gen to clench his fist and teeth in anger. "My turn! Draw!" Makoto shouted, swiftly drawing his next card.

 **Turn 02: Makoto [Hand: 6]**

Looking at his opening hand Makoto couldn't help but smile. "Well, this shouldn't take too long. Good thing too, this guy is starting to get really annoying with his egotistical attitude." Makoto muttered, talking to himself. However, this didn't go unnoticed as the three kids were able to just hear him as they sweatdrop. "He may be confident, but he has to be crazy talking to himself like that." The chubby one said. "He's being a bit too laid back if you ask me?" The blue one said with a deadpan look.

"First, I'll summon **Spirit Guardian: Crimson Butterfly** in attack mode!" Makoto said as a small slightly see through red butterfly appeared on his field.

 **Spirit Guardian: Crimson Butterfly**

 **[LV:3 / Light / Effect / ATK: 400]**

Even though they tried to hold it in Gen and his friends couldn't help but laugh at Makoto and his monster, whilst the three kids looked at him in disbelief seeing, what they believe to be a misplay.

"HAHAHA, I guess you really were all talk summoning such a pathetic monster." Gen sneered.

"Crush it, boss Gen!" The peanut gallery shouted. Unfazed Makoto continued with his turn.

"I activate my butterflies effect. When she's successfully summoned to the field, I can special summon a level 3 or lower 'spirit' monster from my deck." Makoto announced. "So from my deck I special summon **Spirit Guardian: Shining Priestess!"** Appearing next to crimson butterfly was a young ethereal girl with snow white hair reaching down to her waist, with bright turquoise eyes that shine like jewels. She wore a white robe across her upper body and a long blue skirt along with a red staff topped with a blue gem in her right hand.

 **Spirit Guardian: Shining Priestess**

 **[LV: 3 / Light / Effect / ATK: 800]**

"He summoned another weak monster, I knew he was more crazy then confident!" The chubby one said to his two friends. The other boy simply shook his head and said. "It'll be fine, he may not be taking this seriously entirely, but I can see the confident look on his face." Whilst the red haired girl simply nodded in agreement.

"I activate priestesses effect. Once per turn I can discard two spell cards that are the same type, then I can add a new one of the same type to my hand straight from my deck!"

Hearing this caught Gen by surprise. "What!? There's no way a weak and worthless monster like that has such a good effect." Hearing this Makoto simply smiled and laughed, catching everyone by surprise.

"Hah, you really don't get it do you?" This statement caused the three young kids to look at him with confused faces trying to figure out what he means. "There's no such thing as a weak or useless monster. Sure there are those with high attack points like your Battleguard and there are ones with low attack like my butterfly. However, every monster has their own individual strengths that allow even the weakest Monsters to become one of the strongest. The fact that you can't see past a monsters attack and defence points means you lost to me the moment you agreed to duel me!" Makoto stated with confidence.

Listening to the black haired duelist made the three kids look at him in awe and amazement at his words. "Now with priestesses effect, I'll discard two normal spell cards in order to add a new normal spell to my hand." After discarding the two cards Makoto looked through his deck searching for his chosen spell. After a while Makoto spoke. "Here it is! I'll add the spell **Spirit Resonance** to my hand." This spell card depicted crimson butterfly and red eyes black dragon next to each other with seven level stars circling around them. "Next, I'll set one card face down then activate the spell double summon. I don't think I need to explain what this does. So I'll sacrifice my butterfly in order to advance summon **Spirit Guardian: Sakura Princess!"** This monster was a beautiful woman with pale skin and shining black hair tied into a neat pony tail with two long bangs that fall to the sides of her face. She wore a pink kimono that was graced with multiple floral patterns.

 **Spirit Guardian: Sakura Princess**

 **[LV: 8 / Light / Effect / ATK: 1300]**

"Wait! That monster is level eight, it needs two tributes to summon it! You're a cheater!" Gen exclaimed angrily.

"Sakura Princess only requires one 'spirit' monster as tribute. However, when summoned like this her attack is halved and her effect is negated." Makoto explained calmly. "Now for the final card in my hand. **Spirit Resonance!** This allows me to target one level seven or higher monster on my field, then one level 3 or lower 'spirit' monster on my field has its level changed to the targeted monster until the end of this turn. So Shining Priestess becomes a level eight just like Sakura Princess."

Gen and his friends merely laughed. "Big deal, how will that help you win? Sure your Princess is stronger then Battleguard but how will making your other monster a higher level help you? Boss Gen will be able to beat you next turn!." One of the grunts said in a taunting voice.

However Makoto merely laughed and turned to the three children watching the duel. "I don't know, maybe someone in our audience can tell us what I can do with two Monsters on my field that have the same level!?" Makoto asked in a happy tone of voice. At first the three of them looked confused and in deep thought until the boy with the blue hair widened his eyes in shock. "N-No way! He's going to XYZ summon!?" He exclaimed much to the surprise of his two friends.

"No way!"

"Shivers!"

Upon hearing this the black haired duelist couldn't help but give the chubby kid a deadpan look. 'Shivers? What the hell does that even mean?' He thought as he turned back to the duel.

"Heh, you're absolutely correct my blue haired friend. So, using my two level eight Monsters I build the overlay network!" A galaxy vortex appeared on the field as the two guardians went inside it Makoto started to chant. " **O, great and majestic dragon, blessed with the power of heaven lend me your great strength and destroy our enemies! Xyz summon! Descend from the heavens! Rank 8! Shining Hope Dragon!** " What appeared from the portal was a regal looking white dragon with piercing golden eyes and golden markings lining it's entire body and its wings looked as if they were made from pure light, from the corners of the dragons mouth two small golden flames flowed outward. Accompanying the dragon were two golden overlay units orbiting its body. As the majestic beast spread its wings it let out a load and pride filled roar, causing Gen to take a step back and his friends to run away in fear of being eaten, whilst the three kids looked at the dragon with amazement on their faces.

 **Shining Hope Dragon**

 **[RK: 8 / Light / Xyz / Effect / ATK: 3000 / OU: 2]**

"Amazing, an xyz summon!" The blue haired one said

"It's so beautiful!" The girl exclaimed.

"Shivers!" The chubby boy shouted, causing Makoto to sweatdrop.

"I-I-Is that a-all you got next turn I'll be able t—"

"Trap card activate, dimension slice!" Makoto shouted. Just as Gen was about to say something Makoto cut him off. " Before you accuse me of cheating, let me explain. Dimension slice can be activated when a monster is special summoned to my field, this trap allows me to banish one face up monster on your field. But, if the special summoned monster is an xyz monster I can activate this card on the turn I set it."

Gens eyes widened in horror. "Then that means my monster is banished!" He states as his monster vanishes in front of his eyes." Makoto simply closed his eyes and smiled as he clenched his ring. 'Well I guess it's time to end this duel, thankfully, I don't think I can listen to anymore of this guy's boasting.' He thought to himself as he opened his amethyst eyes gazing at his opponent.

"Battle! Shining Hope Dragon! Attack him directly! Divine Burst Strike!" As the heavenly dragon prepared its attack the three children pointed out something that caused Gen to smile with relief.

"Wait, Shining Hope Dragon has 3000 attack points, so even with this attack Ankokuji will still have 1000 life points left!" The small girl explained. This prompted Makoto to smile and reply.

"I wouldn't worry about that if I were you." He said smiling, gaining curious looks from the three spectators. "By detaching one overlay unit during my battle phase I can pay 1000 life points in order for Hope to gain 1000 attack points!" The xyz duelist explained. As Makoto lost his life points the white dragons attack grew bigger and brigter as its attack points rose to 4000. Then the dragon launched a beam of bright golden fire toward Gen. "AARGHHH" Gen screamed as the attack engulfed him.

 **[Makoto: WIN (VS) Gen: 0000 Life Points]**

As the attack cleared Gen was revealed to be on the ground slowly rising to his feet. He gave Makoto one last glare and ran off after his friends. Although, the xyz duelist just gave a sigh of relief. "There, that took care of that problem. Man I'm hungry, I wonder if those kids got any food on them." He said to himself. As the solid vision holograms were fading Makoto glanced at his dragon and muttered the word thanks under his breath to which the dragon nodded in acknowledgement before fading away.

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

"Who are you?"

"what's your name?"

"Who taught you xyz summoning?"

Were some of the questions Makoto was bombarded with before letting out a small chuckle at their behaviour, "Hehheh, calm down, one question at a time. How about we start with introductions?" The kids nodded and then with a big grin he said "I'm Makoto. Nakase Makoto, the Spirit Duelist. It's nice to meet you!"

* * *

 _OC cards:_

 _Spirit Guardian: Crimson Butterfly [LV: 3 / Light / Effect / ATK: 400 / DEF:?]_

 _Effect: When this is successfully normal or special summoned you can special summon one level 3 or lower 'spirit' monster from your deck except Spirit Guardian: Crimson Butterfly._

 _Spirit Guardian: Shining Priestess [LV: 3 / Light / Effect / ATK: 800 / DEF:?]_

 _Effect: Once per turn, you can discard two spell cards that are the same type to the graveyard. Then you can add a spell of the same type to your hand from your deck._

 _Spirit Guardian: Sakura Princess [LV: 8 / Light / Effect / ATK: 2600 / DEF:?]_

 _Effect:?_

 _Shining Hope Dragon [RK: 8 / Light / Xyz / Effect / ATK: 3000 / DEF:?]_

 _Two level 8 light monsters_

 _Effect: Once per turn, by detaching an overlay unit you can activate one of these effects:_

 _1) During your battle phase you can detach one overlay unit to lose 1000 life points, then this monster gains 1000 attack points._

 _2) ?_

 _Spirit Resonance - Spell - Normal_

 _Target one level 7 or higher monster on your field, and one level 3 or lower 'spirit' monster on your field. The chosen 'spirit' monsters level becomes the same as the targeted Monsters until the end of the turn._

 _ **(A/N): So what do you think of the first chapter of my first fanfiction Feel free to leave a comment or review. I appreciate any criticism as long as it's somewhat constructive. Well, I hope you enjoyed it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Pendulum Summon? Well, that's new.

After introducing himself the three kids introduced themselves to Makoto. Starting with the blue haired one. "I'm Tatsuya, your xyz summoning was really amazing!" Next, the red haired girl spoke up. "I'm Ayu, your monsters were very beautiful." Finally, was the green haired boy. "My name's Futoshi, your duelling gave me the Shivers!" The only reply Makoto gave to that was a nervous chuckle, 'I'm starting to think this kid has some kind of problem.' He thought before speaking.

"So what was that guys problem anyway, I heard something about duelling a cowards son to prove a point." I response Tatsuya shook his head. "You shouldn't bother yourself with that guy, he's just jealous that Yuya-nii-chan beat his idol Strong Ishijima."

"Yuya? Huh, if I remember correctly that Gen guy said that Ishijima was a champion. This Yuya person must be pretty skilled if he beat a champion right?" Makoto asked with keen interest to which the kids all nodded in agreement. "Yuya-nii-chan is the greatest entertainment duelist in the city!" Futoshi exclaimed. "He's also the creator of the amazing Pendulum Summon!" Ayu shouted. This piqued the duelists interest even more.

"Pendulum... Summon? Never heard of that one. How does it work?" Tatsuya placed his finger on his chin to think. "It's kind of difficult to explain... I know! How about you come to You Show Duel School with us and see it for yourself. I'm sure principal Hiiragi and the others wouldn't mind." Makoto thought about it for a moment before a smile crept onto his face.

"Haha, sounds interesting, alright you three lead the way!" The black haired duelist said with a happy voice.

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

Whilst walking through the streets of Maiami city with the three children a calm and soothing female voice called out to Makoto. _"_ _ **I can't believe you called me out here to deal with a nuisance like that Makoto**_ _."_ The boy smiled and looked to his left to see shining hope dragon floating next to him. "Oh, don't be like that hope, I know you dislike that type of person so don't pretend like you didn't enjoy that duel." Just then he came to a stop, when he looked down to see what he bumped into he saw Ayu staring at him with curious eyes.

"Who are you talking too? There's no one there." The girl asked as Makoto came to a realisation as he smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Hehe, myyyy...self?" This response caused the three kids to sweatdrop as they whisper among themselves. 'man, I really need to stop talking to hope out load. The list of people who have deemed me to be crazy is already high enough.'

"So why did you come to Maiami city anyway Makoto-nii-chan?" Ayu asked him. Makoto came to an abrupt stop as his eyes widened slightly. "Huh? Nii-chan?" As he said this Ayu looked down at the ground "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad I should've asked if I could call you that first." She said with sadness in her voice. Seeing this scene hope simply let out a sigh " _ **look what you've down now, the girl looks like she's on the verge of tears**_ _"_ Makoto let out a quiet sigh of his own "quiet you" He muttered before getting down on one knee and placing his left hand on the girls head.

"Hey, there's no need to be sad and I'm definitely not angry at you. It just caught me by surprise that's all, you can call me nii-chan as much as you want okay. So, stop looking so sad and smile okay, Ayu-chan." The black haired duelist said in a quiet and soothing voice. Then Ayu looked at him with a bright closed eye smile "Okay Makoto-nii-chan!". Hope let out a playful laugh. " _ **You always were good at dealing with kids huh Makoto**_ _."_ He smiled "What can I say it comes naturally. Just like duelling."

"Anyway, to answer your question Ayu-chan, I came to Maiami city in search of something very important." Makoto said whilst walking down the street. "Important?" Futoshi repeated. "Well to be more specific, I'm searching for my memories. It's strange I sort of just woke up without any memories the only thing important I remember is my name. Well, to be honest I only know that because that's the name registered on my duel disk." Upon hearing this the trio looked at him with faces full of sadness and eyes of regret.

"We're sorry Makoto-nii-chan, we...we shouldn't have asked. We didn't mean to bring up something like that." Tatsuya apologised. Makoto simply chuckled. "Why do you three look like it's the end of the world, I mean sure it does annoy me that I hardly know who I am, where I come from or who my family are. But, I've been travelling for a while, so I have a lot of new memories to fill the gaps, so please there isn't any need to apologise to me." He said with a bright smile. "So how much longer till we get to your duel school Tatsuya?" The blue haired boy smiled and gestured his hand toward the building there next to. "Actually we're already here."

Looking at the building Makoto was at a loss for words. 'Is...is that a slide? And why is there a cage there, did the builders just give up halfway through." Meanwhile hope looked on in amusement. " _ **Well this is certainly an interesting place isn't it?**_ _"_ Makoto coughed into his fist before speaking. "Well it has a unique design I'll say that. But, if there's one thing I know it's that small places like this possess a certain charm that big and fancy places like LDS lack. So, how about giving me the grand tour?" The trio smiled. "Sure thing just follow us!" Tatsuya replied.

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

As Tatsuya, Futoshi and Ayu showed Makoto around the school they eventually came to what seemed to be a duel arena. As they entered through the door Makoto saw a small group of people. Firstly, was a bulky well built boy who was wearing a white jacket as well as a white sash wrapped around his arm, he was also wearing white pants with a pair of sandals similar to Gens. His hair was styled in what could best be described as a baguette and was held in place by a red headband. Next, was a smaller boy with bright cyan coloured hair tied into a short ponytail and green eyes wearing a blue jacket with gold trim over a black shirt, he also wore grey cargo shorts and brown shoes. Standing next to him was a girl with bright pink hair and blue eyes she wore a sleeveless shirt that was white in the middle and blue on both sides along with the shirt was a red tie and a musical note clipped on the side of the collar. She was also wearing a red skirt and pink shoes. Finally, was a boy with red eyes and red and green hair with a pair of goggles sitting at the top of his head. The boy was wearing a red shirt, over it was a white jacket that he was wearing as a cape, he also had on a pair of green cargo pants and red shoes, finally there was a blue pendant hanging from his neck.

As Makoto and the three kids entered the duel arena everyone turned to them. "Tatsuya-kun, Futoshi-kun, Ayu-chan where have you been we've all been worried about you." The pink haired girl said. "Sorry, Yuzu-nee-chan but, Ankokuji gave us trouble on the way here." Tatsuya said in an apologetic voice.

"WHAT!?" The bulky guy shouted, startling Makoto. "That guy, I, the man, Gongenzaka shall not stand for this! I'll go and deal with him immediately!" He exclaimed before making his way to the exit. However, the three kids stood in front of him holding there hands out to stop him. "It's fine Gongenzaka, we had help, Makoto-nii-chan already dealt with it." Futoshi explained. This caused everyone to look at them in confusion. "Hmmmm, Makoto? Who is that?" The tomato head boy asked. Ayu simply pointed in Makotos direction causing everyone to stare at him.

"Huh, what's everyone staring at? Have I got something on my face?" The amethyst eyed boy said while pointing to himself. "I see." Gongenzaka said before approaching Makoto. "I, the man, Gongenzaka thank you for protecting these three, you have earned my respect." Makoto looked at the large boy and smiled shaking Gongenzakas hand. "Well, I just did what was right. But thanks anyway. Oh, and I'm Nakase Makoto it's nice to meet you Gongenzaka." He merely nodded.

Then the short one walked up. " I'm Shiun'in Sora. You seem interesting so let's make sure we can duel each other one day Makoto." He said in a happy tone with his hands resting behind his head. Makoto nodded. "I look forward to it Sora." However, hope didn't feel the same. _'_ _ **That boy, something about him doesn't feel right**_ _'_ Yuya then decided to introduce himself.

"I'm Sakaki Yuya, thanks again for protecting them Makoto!" Yuya said with a smile. The black haired duelist shook his head. "There's no need to thank me, I'm not the kind of person to sit and watch."

Finally, Yuzu approached him with a smile and held out her hand. "I'm Hiiragi Yuzu, it's nice to meet you Makoto." The boy chuckled. "Hehe, it's nice to meet you too Yuzu." As the two shook hands Makoto widened his eyes slightly. 'Why...why does this girl feel so...', "Hey, Makoto, are you alive?" He was snapped out of his thoughts again this time by Yuzu waving her hand in front of his face. He gave a nervous laugh. "Oh, uh, sorry about that I was distracted I guess." Yuzu tilted her head slightly in confusion. "Distracted? By what?" Makoto laughed nervously, whilst hope looked at the situation in amusement. _'_ _ **This should be funny Makoto has a habit of saying stupid things when put in situations like this**_ _.'_

"Oh, I was distracted by...uh, your...beauty?" Makoto said in a fit of panic. Upon hearing what he said everyone looked at him in shock, especially Yuzu, who seemed to have a faint blush on her face as Sora just started laughing. "It was nice knowing you Makoto-nii-chan." Futoshi said causing the black haired duelist to look at him in confusion. "What do you mean Futo-" Before he had a chance to finish his sentence, Makoto was hit in the head by a paper fan. "Ngh...what did I do?" Makoto groaned holding his head. "Hmph, no delicacy." Yuzu mumbled before walking off.

"So, what brings you to you show duel school, Makoto." Sora asked with a look of curiosity. At that moment Makoto snapped his fingers. "That's right! Yuya, show me your Pendulum summoning!" Said duelist looked confused for a second before pointing at himself. "Eh? You want to duel me?" Makoto simply nodded his head eagerly. "Yeah. Tatsuya and the others said you defeated a champion using Pendulum summoning. I want to see it up close myself!" Yuya smiled warmly and nodded. "Sure, it's the least we could to repay you, but it has to be a regular duel because principal Hiiragi is the only one who can use the real solid vision system."

Just as he was about to reply the door opened revealing an adult man with spiky orange hair wearing a red and orange tracksuit as a silver whistle hangs around his neck. "There's no need to worry about that Yuya. I'm right here! Yuzu called me and said that the kids were here, so I came back as soon as I could. She also told me about you Makoto. I'm Hiiragi Shuzou principal of the school as well as Yuzus father. Heh, I'm sure you've heard it enough times, but thanks. Anyway, just like Yuya said the least we can do is give you a You Show Duel School entertainment duel." The amethyst eyed duelist raised an eyebrow. 'Entertainment duel? Well then I better not disappoint everyone.'

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

As Yuya and Makoto prepared their duel disk and deck the others moved to the observation room. "You've seen him duel before right? What was it like?" Yuzu asked directing the question to the three kids stood next to her. "Well, even though we only saw him duel once, I can tell he isn't the type to make mistakes, he is also very skilled considering he beat Ankokuji in a single turn." Tatsuya explained. Gongenzaka narrowed his eyes hearing this. "His duelling gave me the Shivers!" Futoshi exclaimed. "Makoto-nii-chans monsters were amazing, especially shining hope dragon." Ayu said happily. Makoto smirked after hearing that. "Ha, you hear that hope? You got a fan club." The heavenly dragon just grumbled in response.

"Alright, everything is all set." Shuzou said preparing the solid vision system. "Makoto! Have you ever been in an action duel before?" Shuzou asked as Makoto scratched his cheek. "Honestly, I've only participated in one before, but I know how they work so just choose an action field you think would best suit this duel." Shuzou nodded looking through the list of action fields. "This one's perfect! Action field! Wild West!" Shuzou shouted as the small duel area turned into a large wild west town.

Makoto let out an impressed whistle. "Nice choice, feels like we're having an actual standoff. Well then how about we get this show on the road Yuya!" The boy nodded and began the usual chant.

"Duelists locked in battle... " Yuya started.

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongide their monsters..." Followed Makoto.

"They storm through this field... " The three kids continued.

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of duelling... " Yuzu and Gongenzaka finished.

"ACTION..."

"DUEL!"

 **[Makoto: 4000 Life Points (VS) Yuya: 4000 Life Points]**

"I'll take the first turn if you don't mind." Yuya smiled and nodded in reply. "Of course, you are our guest afterall."

 **Turn 01: Makoto [Hand: 5]**

Looking over his opening hand Makoto narrowed his eyes. "Four spells and one trap huh? Well things are off to a good start." The boy mumbled sarcastically under his breath. "What's wrong Makoto got a bad hand?" Yuya asked from the other side of the field. The boy chuckled. "I'll admit it's not the best, but any hand is good if you know what you're doing." He replied with a smirk.

"Well, to start I'll activate the continuous spell, **Spirit Shrine Offerings!** " Makoto shouted as a golden Japanese shrine rose up behind him as the others marvelled at the structure. "While this card is on the field it gains one spirit counter each time a card with 'spirit' in its name is sent to the graveyard. I'll explain the rest when the time is right. For now I set three cards. Turn end." Yuzu blinked in confusion. "Is that really it? Maybe he just got lucky against Gen." Gongenzaka shook his head. "No, it may not seem like much, but think about what he said. Any hand is good if you know what you're doing. Yuya needs to take caution."

"My turn! Draw!" Yuya declared.

 **Turn 02: Yuya [Hand: 6]**

Taking a quick look at his cards before a large grin appeared on his face. Just then the lights dimmed down as three spotlights landed on Yuya, who was now stood on top of one of the buildings with his hands out by his sides. "Ladies and Gentlemen! As you can see, my opponent is wide opening. Naturally I should summon a monster and attack directly, but why only summon one when I can summon multiple monsters!" Upon hearing this the three kids gained looks of excitement. "And I have the two cards that will allow me to do just that!" The entertainment duelist said. "Here it comes, Yuya-nii-chans Pendulum Summon!", "Shivers!". As everyone got excited they all began chanting. "Pendulum, Pendulum, Pendulum... " Yuya smiled and grabbed two cards from his hand. "Here we go! Using the scale 1 stargazer magician and the scale 8 timegazer magician, I set the Pendulum scale!" As the two magicians rose above Yuya in two columns of light Makoto narrowed his eyes.

" _ **Brace yourself Makoto.**_ _"_ Hope warned only receiving a nod in reply. "Now I can simultaneously summon level 2-7 monsters!" As he said this both hope and Makoto widened their eyes in shock. 'You can't be serious. Simultaneously summoning multiple monsters without any real cost?' The black haired duelist thought as Yuya continued his turn. "Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my monsters!" Yuya chanted as three beams of light came down from the portal. "Entermate Partnaga..."

 **Entermate Partnaga**

 **[LV: 5 / Earth / Pendulum / Effect / DEF: 2100]**

"Entermate cheermole... "

 **Entermate Cheermole**

 **[LV: 2 / Earth / Pendulum / Effect / DEF: 1000]**

" Finally our main actor. Appear now, with your wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" "

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**

 **[LV: 7 / Dark / Pendulum / Effect / ATK: 2500]**

"Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Yuya-nii-chans ace monster." Ayu exclaimed happily. "I'm not done yet. By using partnagas special effect, Odd-Eyes gains 300 attack for every 'entermate' on my field, so that's an extra 600 points." Makoto clenched his fist as the attack of the dragon rose to 3100. "But there's still more Makoto! You see with cheermoles effect Odd-Eyes gains 1000 attack points because his current attack is higher than his original attack points." Makoto watched as the dragons attack rose to an astonishing 4100.

However, despite the cheers for their friends signature monster there was one person who was unsure about what to think. " _ **Are you alright Makoto? Staring at it isn't going to help you win.**_ _"_ The boy ignored his friend and simply grabbed his ring and looked at the beast with a hardened gaze. "That dragon... It's... " Hope looked at the boy curiously. " _ **It's what?**_ _"_ Makoto sighed. "Its nothing, don't worry about it, I'm just thinking of my next move that's all."

"I don't believe it Yuya-nii-chan is about to..." Tatsuya started. "Beat Makoto-nii-chan in a single turn." Ayu finished. "I guess I'm going to need an action card for this one." Makoto said as he started to run searching for an action card. "Battle! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Makoto directly! Spiral Strike Burst!" As the attack got closer Makoto smirked. "I activate my quick play spell, **Spirits Resolve!"** He shouted as one his face downs flipped up showing a spell that depicted a knight wearing broken and destroyed silver armour and covered in cuts and wounds whilst a golden aura surrounds him. "By sending a face up 'Spirit' card on my field to the graveyard I can half the battle damage." Yuya just smiled.

"Don't be so sure of that Makoto. I activate stargazer magicians pendulum effect! Once per turn, when a pendulum monster battles, I can negate the activation of a spell card and set it face down, then you can't use it until the end of this turn!" The amethyst eyed duelist kept running as the attack came closer to him until it hit him. Everyone looked at the cloud of dust that the attack made. Gongenzaka smiled seeing that his friend had won the duel. That was until they heard the sound of someone coughing. Yuya widened his eyes in shock as did Gongenzaka, while Sora just let out a small smile. "Whew, that was a close one, I thought I had lost for a moment there."

Makoto looked at Yuya and grinned. "Action magic: Evasion, your attack is negated." Yuya grinned himself. "I end my turn, at this moment odd-eyes attack returns to normal." He stated as the dragons attack returns to 2500.

"My turn, draw!" Makoto said as he took his new card from his duel disk.

 **Turn 03: Makoto [Hand: 2]**

"Ok, time to start my counterattack!" The black haired duelist stated as he begun his turn. "First, I'll summon **Spirit Guardian: Crimson Butterfly!** When successfully summoned butterfly allows me to special summon a level 3 or lower 'spirit' monster from my deck." As he made his decision the selected card popped out of Makotos disk. "I special summon **Spirit Guardian: Steel Defender!"** Appearing next to crimson butterfly was a large man with spiky black hair wielding two giant steel shields.

 **Spirit Guardian: Steel Defender**

 **[LV: 3 / Light / Effect / DEF: 2000]**

"Next l activate one of my facedown cards, the trap, **Spirit Draw!"** He announced as a trap card flipped up depicting Sakura Princess and shining Priestess standing back to back with two blank cards in the background. "This card allows me to send up to two 'spirit' monsters on my field to the graveyard, then I can draw a card for each one. So, I'll send butterfly and defender to the grave to draw two cards." As he drew the cards he glanced at Yuya and smirked. "Also, because my two monsters and my trap had 'spirit' in their name, my shrine gains three counters." Makoto reminded everyone as three gold flames lit up in front of the shrine.

"Haha, Yuya your pendulum summoning took me by surprise and that was a nice play you did there. But, pendulum Summon isn't the only thing that can special summon multiple monsters." Makoto said as everyone looked on in surprise and anticipation as to what is coming next. "I activate my shrines effect by sending it to the graveyard while it has counters on it. I can special summon a monster or multiple monsters from my deck as long as the combined levels are equal to or lower than the number of counters on my shrine." Makoto took three cards from his deck. "Now, I'll summon three level one monsters. First up is **Spirit Elder."** As the card was placed on the duel disk, a see through old man with grey hair and a long white beard appeared on the field floating cross legged wearing a tattered brown robe.

 **Spirit Elder**

 **[LV: 1 / Light / Effect / ATK: 0]**

"Finally, I'll summon two copies of **Spirit Child."** Appearing next to the Elder were two young ethereal boys both with spiky green hair with red eyes both wearing a blue robe.

 **Spirit Child**

 **[LV: 1 / Light / Effect / ATK: 0]**

As the monsters appeared on the field Gongenzaka and Yuzu looked on in confusion. "Three monsters with zero attack? Why would he do such a risky move?" Gongenzaka questioned. Makoto smiled brightly. "I made a risky move so I can do this. By, using my three level one monsters I construct the overlay network!" The black haired duelist declared as his three monsters disappeared into the galaxy portal whilst everyone except the three kids looked on in both shock and amazement. " **Spirit** **master of trickery, born from the pain of betrayal, appear before me and strike down your enemies! Xyz summon! Appear now! Rank 1! Spirit Deity: Master Illusion!"** What appeared from the portal was a thick black mist that formed into a dark cloak with what seemed to be the outline of a female body with one glowing red eye being visible from the hood of the cloak as three dark purple overlay units moved around the strange monster.

 **Spirit Deity: Master Illusion**

 **[RK: 1 / Dark / Xyz / Effect / ATK: 1000 / OU: 3]**

"As impressive as that is that new monster is still weaker then odd-eyes." Gongenzaka state whilst Yuzu nodded in agreement. "There's no such thing as a weak monster." Tatsuya said causing both Yuzu and the steadfast duelist to look at him. "What do you mean Tatsuya-kun?" Yuzu asked. "Those were Makoto-nii-chans words when he duelled Ankokuji." Ayu clarified.

Makoto looked at Yuyas dragon with a analysing gaze before smirking. "Battle! Master Illusion attack odd-eyes pendulum dragon!" Hearing this caused everyone to look at him in shock. "He can't be serious, can he?" Yuzu asked in disbelief. "As long as master Illusion has overlay units my opponent takes all battle damage I would take when master Illusion battles." Makoto stated calmly. "No way!" Was the only response Yuya could give as he's thrown off his dragon by the explosion. There was more surprise when they saw master Illusion was still on the field. "Oh yeah, I should also mention that she can't be destroyed by battle."

 **[Yuya: 2500 Life Points]**

"I'm not finished yet Yuya! I activate my other face down, the quick play spell, **Xyz Rewind!** When an xyz monster I control fails to destroy an opponents monster in battle, I can detach one overlay unit from that monster to attack again." Yuyas eyes widened as he ran off looking for an action card. "One more time Illusion, attack odd-eyes pendulum dragon!" As the attack was closing in on Yuya, he noticed an action card on another building and jumped off of odd-eyes. "Action magic! Miracle! Odd-Eyes destruction is negated and battle damage is halved." However, when Yuya thought he was able to lessen the damage he was proved wrong when Makoto appeared on the opposite building covered in mist with master Illusion behind him. "Action magic! No Action! Miracle is negated." He said in a cool tone of voice as the attack engulfed odd-eyes reducing Yuyas life points further.

 **[Yuya: 1000 Life Points]**

As Yuya recovered from the attack Yuzu and the others looked on in both amazement at how their new friend was able to turn the tables but also worried for the entertainment duelist. "I knew this guy was interesting... I can't wait to duel him myself." Sora muttered. 'Amazing, he was able to stop my attack and then reduce my life points this much with little difficulty.' Yuya thought. Meanwhile, Makoto looked at the last card in his hand as if contemplating something before hope appeared next to him. " _ **Just do it, besides you said yourself once, a duel can go either way, it's only truly over when someone losses all of their life points.**_ _"_ Makoto laughed slightly. "You're right, to be honest, I was expecting more then this considering he beat a champion, but it was fun nonetheless."

"I activate the final card in my hand, **Xyz Rewind!** So for one last time with this card I detach one overlay unit so master Illusion can attack again." Yuya looked shocked as did everyone else. This time the attack exploded reducing the rest of Yuyas life points to zero. At the same time Makoto experienced a sharp pain in his head.

 **[Makoto: WIN (VS) Yuya: 0000]**

As the solid vision holograms disappeared Makoto held his head in his right hand and let out a shaky breath. 'What was that just now?' As he regained his composure he walked over to Yuya and offered him a hand up. "Heh, thanks Makoto. That was a great duel, you should have warned me you were that good."

"Thanks Yuya, although you would've won if I didn't find that action card." Makoto said as the two shook hands. "That was a marvellous duel you two." Shuzou said as he entered the room followed by the others. "So Makoto how about joining our duel school!? You Show would be unstopabble with you helping us out!" He asked enthusiastically whilst Yuzu prepared to hit him with her fan. "To be honest, no I don't think I will. Its nothing against you guys or anything, it's just that I'm not sure how long I'll be here in the city." Upon hearing this the three kids looked down in sadness. "Do you really have to go Makoto-nii-chan?" Ayu asked sadly. Makoto looked at the kids before speaking.

"Ha, alright I'll stay around for a while and join your duel school, it'll also give me time to figure somethings out. But only if you guys answer one question for me." Everyone nodded seriously. Then with a sheepish smile he asked. "Do any of you have a spare room at your house I can sleep in? I'm sort of homeless at the moment." This caused everyone to sweatdrop and give him a deadpan look as he stood there nervously laughing. "Sure, there's a spare room at my house that you can use, I'm sure that my mom wouldn't mind." Yuya offered. "Thanks a lot Yuya, I'll be sure to pay you back for your kindness." The shook his head in protest. "There's no need for you to do that we're friends after all." Makoto smiled and turned his attention to Shuzou.

"By the way Shuzou-san, does the name Nakase ring any bells to you seeing as you've been in the city for a long time." Shuzou rubbed his chin in thought before replying. "Sorry, I've never heard that name before, nor do I know anyone in the city with that name." The duelist looked down at the ground, 'Nothing here either so far huh?'. "Well, it doesn't matter right now anyway. So Shuzou-san, where do I sign to join." the man gave a bright and enthusiastic smile. "Wait here! I'll go and grab the papers for you!" As he left everyone smiled and Yuzu said. "Well then. Welcome to You Show Duel School Makoto!"

 **-Meanwhile-**

"Sir, we've detected another high summoning energy." A man in a black suit with sunglasses and swept back black hair reported. The person he was talking to was a young man wearing a pair of glasses with grey hair. He wore a blue shirt and a red scarf. "I see, which method was time this time Nakajima?" He asked adjusting his glasses. "It was xyz summoning, the reading was higher then those recorded by LDS students. It was also the same energy reading that we detected earlier today." The man simply nodded. "You mean Nakase Makoto correct? So were you able to find anything about him?" Nakajima shook his head. "My apologies we looked at all the data we have available...but there is no information about him anywhere. It's as if he doesn't exist. Sir, do you think that he-" The grey haired man cut him off as he stared at the monitor in front of him. "It certainly is a possibility. In any case be sure to keep an eye on his movements for now Nakajima." He said as he started to leave the room. "Yes, Reiji-san!"

* * *

 _OC Cards:_

 _Spirit Guardian: Steel Guardian [LV: 3 / Light / Effect / DEF: 2000]_

 _Effect:?_

 _Spirit Elder [LV: 1 / Light / Effect / ATK: 0]_

 _Effect:?_

 _Spirit Child [LV: 1 / Light/ Effect / ATK:0]_

 _Effect:?_

 _Spirit Deity: Master Illusion [RK: 1 / Dark / Xyz / Effect / ATK: 1000]_

 _3 level 1 monsters_

 _Whilst this card has overlay units your opponent takes any damage you would take in battles involving this card. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. You must detach one overaly unit at the end of each of your turns._

 _Effect:?_

 _Spirits Resolve - Spell - Quick Play_

 _Send one face up 'spirit' card on your field to the graveyard in order to half the battle damage you would recieve from an attack._

 _Spirit Shrine Offerings - Spell - Continuous_

 _Each time a card with 'spirit' in its name is sent to the graveyard place one spirit counter on this card. You can semd this face up card to the graveyard while it has spirit counters on it, then special summon one or more 'spirit' monsters form your deck as long as the combined levels of the monsters are equal to or lower then the number of spirit counters on this card._

 _Xyz Rewind - Spell - Quick Play_

 _You can activate this card if an xyz monster you control battles an opponents monster but does not destroy it, you can detach one overlay unit from the monster to make a second attack._

 _Spirit Draw - Trap - Normal_

 _When this card is activated you can send up to two face up 'spirit' monster you control to the graveyard, then draw a card for each monster sent to the graveyard by this effect._

 ** _(A/N): Well here is chapter two. Again feel free to leave a review, criticism helps afterall. Thanks for your support._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Fires of Revolution**

As the sun raises above the skyline a new day begins in Maiami City. "So does he always come here to eat?" Makoto asked Yuya as both duelists watch Sora eat a stack of pancakes which are covered in an array of different toppings and other various sweet foodstuffs. "Yeah, he pretty much devours all of the food we have." Yuya replied as both of them sweatdrop watching Sora empty half a tub of ice cream on his food. "You know, you two should try this it's pretty tasty." Makoto simply shook his head. "No thanks Sora I don't think my stomach can handle your creations." He said as Yuya nodded his head in agreement as he got up from the table. "I need to go or else I'll be late for school! Bye mom!" He shouted as he ran out the door. "I better go myself, I have to find something to do or else I'll die of boredom. Later, Sora. Oh, and thanks for letting me stay here Yoko-san." The woman shook her head. "Don't worry about it, Yuya told me about your situation, so this is the least I can do." The boy smiled and nodded as he left the house.

Walking through the streets of the city Makoto came across an interesting conversation. "Hey, have you heard about that new rumour going around lately?" The man's friend nodded." You mean the mysterious disappearances." The other man smiled. "Yeah, they keep saying that some LDS people have completely vanished without a trace." Upon hearing this Makoto raised his eyebrow. 'Vanishing without a trace huh? Sounds interesting.' Smiling Makoto continued his walk. "Well, I know what I'm going to do today." Floating besides him hope couldn't help but let out an exasperated sigh. " _ **What did I do to get stuck with this idiot?"**_ The teenager smirked and looked at his dragon friend. "You know, you can be really mean when you want to be." He said holding a hand over his heart.

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

" _ **Makoto we've looking for about an hour. Perhaps, it really is nothing more then a simple rumour."**_ The dragon said but Makoto was occupied by something else. "Over there, that's our answer." He said as he started walking towards an alleyway as he got closer he could hear faint voices. "Please... Please leave me alone! I haven't done anything!" Peeking his head around the corner Makoto saw an LDS student on the ground looking up at his assailant. Looking past the student Makoto saw a tall figure wearing a long blue trench coat and a red scarf and a pair of sunglasses covering his face. He had dark hair that reaches down to his neck with a teal coloured bang that is swept to one side that looks similar to a birds wing. "What? You didn't do anything? How dare you! I'll make sure anyone allied with academia suffers! You were going to lose anyway, I couldn't feel a thing from your duelling, it wasn't as sharp as a blade and it lacked the impact of a bullet." The assailant lifted up his strange duel disk and tapped several buttons causing Makoto to narrow his eyes.

Walking into the open Makoto decided to reveal himself. "Stop!" The stranger turned his attention to Makoto giving the LDS student enough time to get up and run. As the assailant was about to give chase Makoto raised his disk and activated it. "Sorry, but I'm your opponent now, something about you is different compared to the other people I've met during my travels. Then there's that duel disk you have, that definitely isn't normal." The mysterious person activated his duel disk generating a blue energy blade. "So, you're with LDS as well huh? Then you will also share the same fate as the others." Hope studied the figure carefully. " _ **Makoto, be careful he isn't someone you can take lightly."**_ The amethyst eyed duelist nodded. "Don't worry hope I don't plan on taking this lightly especially because this is the guy behind the disappearances." The dragon nodded. "Stop stalling and duel" Makoto nodded as both duelists took five cards from their decks.

"DUEL!"

 **[Makoto: 4000 Life Points (VS) ?: 4000 Life Points]**

 **Turn 01: Makoto (Hand: 5)**

"I'll take the first turn then. For starters, I'll summon **Spirit Guardian: Whirlwind Archer!"** Appearing on Makotos field was a slim young man wearing a white cloak, green pants and wooden sandals. In his left hand was a simple long bow.

 **Spirit Guardian: Whirlwind Archer**

 **[LV: 2 / Wind / Effect / ATK: 300]**

"Now I'll activate his special ability, by sending the top card of my deck to the graveyard archers effect is different depending on if the card is a monster, spell or trap." Makoto stated as he drew the card, revealed it to his opponent and then sent it to the graveyard. "The spell card **Spirit Deities Wrath** , well then because the card was a spell that means you have to discard one random card in your hand." He said as archer suddenly fired a arrow made of wind at the card on the opponents far right. The mysterious duelist silently discarded his card. "I'll set two cards and end my turn."

"My move, draw!"

 **Turn 02: ? (Hand: 5)**

"Is that all you can do? Your duelling is weaker then the last persons, truly pathetic. I summon Raid Raptors: Vanishing Lanius. Also, when vanishing lanius is summoned I can special summon another one from my hand!" He exclaimed as two green mechanical falcons appeared on his field.

 **Raid Raptors: Vanishing Lanius (X2)**

 **[LV: 4 / Dark / Effect / ATK: 1300]**

"There's more, because I control a face up vanishing lanius, I can special summon Raid Raptors: Fuzzy Lanius from my hand!"

 **Raid Raptors: Fuzzy Lanius**

 **[LV: 4 / Dark / Effect / ATK: 500]**

"Now, I'll construct the overlay network using fuzzy lanius and one of my vanishing lanius! Avian hunter of the afterlife! Seek the truth with your dark eyes, and grab the glory with your sharp talons! Xyz summon! Take flight! Rank 4! Raid Raptors: Force Strix!"

 **Raid Raptors: Force Strix**

 **[RK: 4 / Dark / Xyz / Effect / ATK: 100 / OU: 2]**

As the new falcon flew out of the portal it let out a powerful screech. Seeing the xyz monster Makotos eyes narrowed. 'I can actually feel these shockwaves and the power behind them.' Hope looked at the scene in front of her with worry. _**"Makoto, this person is-"**_ The heavenly dragon was cut short as Makoto lifted his hand slightly. "I know hope, this guys duel disk is generating real solid vision despite the fact there isn't an action field."

"I activate force strix's special effect, by detaching one overlay unit I can add a level four dark winged-beast monster from my deck to my hand. So I'll add my third vanishing lanius. Furthermore, force strix gains 500 attack points for each winged-beast on my field not including itself. Also, because I detached fuzzy lanius his effect activities. When sent to the graveyard I can add another fuzzy lanius from my deck to my hand."

"Now I'll special summon both vanishing and fuzzy lanius. Next I'll immediately use them to Xyz summon another force strix!" As the second xyz falcon appeared on the field more shockwaves blew past Makoto producing a small cut on his left cheek. "Now I'll detach fuzzy lanius to activate the second strix's effect in order to add Raid Raptors: Retrofit Lanius to my hand, as well as a third fuzzy lanius." Makoto let out a sigh. "Can I have my turn now." He mumbled under his breath.

"I'll activate retrofit lanius's effect, whilst in my hand or on the field I can target one Raid Raptors monster on my field, then retrofit lanius' name and level is treated as the same as the targeted monsters. I choose vanishing lanius. Now I'll special summon retrofit who is treated as vanishing lanius, I'll also special summon my third and final fuzzy lanius! Now I'll overlay fuzzy lanius and the original vanishing lanius to Xyz summon my third and final force strix!" As the last strix came out from the portal another small cut found its way onto Makotos cheek. 'This guy. He's being fuelled by anger.'

 **Raid Raptors: Retrofit Lanius**

 **[LV: 4 / Dark / Effect / ATK: 800]**

"Next, because I control a face up xyz monster I can special summon Raid Raptors: Singing Lanius from my hand!"

 **Raid Raptors: Singing Lanius**

 **[LV: 4 / Dark / Effect / ATK: 100]**

"When used to Xyz summon a 'Raid Raptors' monster retrofit lanius can be treated as two monsters. So treating retrofit lanius as two level four monsters as well as using singing lanius I construct the overlay network! Obscured falcon. Raise your claws sharpened by adversity! Spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Raid Raptors: Rise Falcon!"

 **Raid Raptors: Rise Falcon**

 **[RK: 4 / Dark / Xyz / Effect / ATK: 100 / OU: 3]**

"Now for the final card in my hand, Rank-up magic Raid force! By targeting one xyz monster on my field, in this case rise falcon, I can special summon one 'Raid Raptors' xyz monster in my extra deck that is one rank higher. Also, rise falcon and its overlay units become overlay units for my new monster." The assailant stated calmly much to Makotos surprise as he watches rise falcon fly up into the galaxy portal. "Ferocious falcon. Break through this battlefield and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes! Rank-Up Xyz change! Come forth! Rank 5! Raid Raptors: Blaze Falcon!"

 **Raid Raptors: Blaze Falcon**

 **[RK: 5 / Dark / Xyz / Effect / ATK: 1000 / OU: 4]**

"I should mention that blaze falcon can attack directly. This duel is over. Honestly, your by far the worst duelist I've faced since coming to the standard dimension. Most of the duelists I've faced were dull and weak, though there duelling wasn't as sharp as a blade or as powerful as a bullet, I could still feel something. However, I can't feel a single thing from your duelling, it's completely empty and void of any strength." Makoto looked at the ground, his hair shadowing his eyes. "Battle! Blaze Falcon attack him directly!" The red falcon dived towards Makoto and hit him head on throwing him to the ground. "AARGHHH!"

 **[Makoto: 3000 Life Points]**

"I hope you haven't forgotten that force strix gains 500 for every winged-beast on my field other then itself. So with three other winged-beast monsters on my field all three of them gain 1500 attack making their total attack 1600, which is more then enough to beat you." Makoto shakily got back to his feet. "Have you forgotten, I still gave archer." The xyz duelist shook his head. "When blaze falcon inflicts battle damage, I can destroy one monster on your field." He said calmly as Makotos monster is destroyed.

"Battle! I attack you directly with all three of my force strix monsters!" As the falcons fly straight at Makoto the first attack hit, once again throwing him to the floor. _**"MAKOTO!"**_ Hope yelled in a mixture of concern and anger.

 **[Makoto:1400 Life Points]**

But Makoto only got back up to his feet slowly, his clothes visibly damaged with cuts on his face and hands. As the final two attacks closed in on him Makoto simply looked up at his opponent and smirked much to the duelists surprise. "I'm the worst duelist you've faced huh? Yet you're attacking me without considering my facedown cards." Makoto said confidently. "Trap activate! **Spirit of Determination**! This allows me to special summon one spirit from my graveyard in defence position, however its effect is negated. Naturally, I'll bring back whirlwind archer. Also, thanks to **S** **pirit of Determination** archer cannot be destroyed this turn." Makoto watched as a shield of gold energy surrounded both himself and his monster.

"Hmph, you may have prevented your defeat for now, but next turn you will lose. Then you'll meet the same fate as the other LDS and academia duelists. Turn end."

"My turn! Draw!"

 **Turn 03: Makoto (Hand: 3)**

'Alright, though it was risky I was able to get the requirements to level the playing field. He has nothing in his hand and he has no spell/traps on his field.' The amethyst eyed duelist thought as he took a card from his hand. "I activate the spell, **Spirit Shrine Festival**! When my life points are at least 2000 points lower then my opponents I can special summon two level 3 or lower 'spirit' monsters from my deck, however their attack and defence are reduced to zero and their effects are negated. I'll special summon **Spirit Guardian: Steel Defender** and **Spirit Guardian: Crimson Butterfly**."

"Do you think that will stop me from defeating you?" Makoto simply stared at the opponent in front of him. "No, it isn't. But as long as I still have my deck and at least one life point there's still a chance that I can win." The black haired duelist said with a smirk. "Let me show you. First, I'll sacrifice defender and butterfly in order to advance summon **Spirit Guardian: Sakura Princess**!"

 **Spirit Guardian: Sakura Princess**

 **[LV: 8 / Light / Effect / ATK: 2600]**

"Now for her effect. Once per turn, by banishing cards with 'Spirit' in its name in my graveyard, I can attack monsters on your field equal to the number of cards banished, in exchange for not being allowed to attack directly of course. I have four cards in the grave that match the description, I think I'll banish all of them." Makoto watched as his monster became shrouded in a bright silver light. "Now then, Battle! Sakura Princess attack his three force strix!" The amethyst eyed duelist shouted as his monster conjured up a barrage of sakura petals that ripped apart the three monsters. "AARGHHH!"

 **[?: 1000 Life Points]**

The mysterious duelist grunts as he is slightly pushed back. "Finally, attack blaze falcon!" As the storm of petals flew towards the xyz monster Makoto couldn't help but feel on edge as his opponent is calmly looking on. "From my graveyard I activate the spell **Rank-Up magic final chance force**!" Makoto widened his eyes. "What? When did-"

"It was in the grave since the start of this duel, I was able to discard it thanks to your archers effect." He stated calmly. "I can only use the effect of **final chance force** when my life points are at 1000 or lower, by banishing this card in the graveyard, I can negate your attack then rank up the attack target by 2 ranks." Once hearing this Makoto looked at the last card in his hand as well as his facedown. 'Damn, I can't use the card in my hand. This facedown is my only out.'

"Using blaze falcon I reconstruct the overlay network." It was at this moment that Makoto blanked out and got lost in his thoughts. 'What do I do? No, if he attacks then my facedown will protect me. But, I'm more worried about my health this guy can generate real solid vision, I already have cuts on my face and some on my clothes if he summons anything bigger I might have to worry about more then a few small cuts.'

"Xyz Summon! Come Forth! Rank 7! Raid Raptors: Arsenal Falcon!" What came was the most powerful full shockwave Makoto felt throughout the duel. Despite his monster trying to protect him, Makoto was still pushed back.

 **Raid Raptors: Arsenal Falcon**

 **[RK: 7 / Dark / Xyz / Effect / ATK: 2500 / OU: 5]**

"Battle! Arsenal Falcon attack his Princess!" Makoto raised his eyebrow in confusion. 'He's attacking with a weaker monster? Does it destroy the monster it battles?' As he thought about various possibilities his dragon friend shouted out to him. _**"Makoto, do something!"**_ The boy snapped out of his thoughts. "I shouldn't risk it. Tarp activate! **Spirit of Destruction**! When a 'spirit' would be destroyed by battle I can negate the attack by sending a face up 'spirit' spell or trap to the graveyard, then the attacking monster is destroyed! I'll send **Spirit of Determination** to the graveyard! " Makoto shouted as arsenal falcons attack was reflected back to it and destroying the monster. "Because it left the field archer is sent to the graveyard."

"When arsenal falcon is sent to the graveyard whilst it has a 'Raid Raptor' monster attached to it I can special summon one 'Raid Raptor' xyz monster in my extra deck and then attach arsenal falcon to it." He stated. "The monster that I'll summon is Raid Raptors: Ultimate Falcon!"

 **Raid Raptors: Ultimate Falcon**

 **[RK: 10 / Dark / Xyz / Effect / ATK: 3500 / OU: 1]**

"Now, this is over. I activate ultimate falcon's effect, by detaching an overlay unit all face up cards on your field have their effects negated and your monsters lose 1000 attack." Looking on in silence hope decided to speak. _**" Makoto, please tell me you have a way to stop this attack. Now, that sakura only has 2000 attack this is going to finish us off!"**_ There was no reply instead hope turned her head to see Makoto staring blankly at the ground. However, one thing that hope noticed was that Makotos ring was giving off a very faint and ominous red glow. "I'm…going to lose? No, I can't…afford to lose yet." Was all Makoto muttered to himself silently as hope stared at him with worry. _**"Makoto…are you…"**_

"Battle! Ultimate Falcon attack his monster and end this!" As the attack got closer Makoto clenched his fist in anger. "Damn it!" As the attack connected Makoto was thrown into the air hitting a wall as some of his cards flew out of his duel disk.

 **[Makoto: 0000 Life Points (VS) ?: WIN]**

As Makoto sat up against the wall, despite his blurry vision, he could see the xyz duelist walk towards him whilst inputting something on his duel disk. As he stood over Makoto a light started to emit from the duel disk. "Now it's time to finish the job." However, before he could something grabbed his wrist. "That's enough Shun. There isn't any need to card him."

"Yuto!? I thought you were following another one from LDS by the harbour." Looking up Makoto saw something that shocked him. 'Is that Yuya? No it can't be, his hair and eyes are different, but the face is the same.' The look-alike shook his head. "I was but something strange happened and then before I realised it I was here around the corner. Anyway, leave this one alone we need to go now, there's something important I need to tell you." The last thing Makoto saw was Shun and Yuto walking away before losing consciousness.

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

Opening his eyes Makoto was greeted by the sight of what seemed to be endless darkness. Despite his surroundings the boy calmly sat up and rubbed his eyes. "This place huh? Well what do you want this time?" Looking up Makoto saw nothing but a pair of dark purple eyes that had slit pupils, despite them only being a pair of eyes the duelist could feel the power radiated from them. What greeted him next was a gruff and cold voice.

"Pathetic! I can't believe you lost to someone of that calibre. No, actually I can considering you thought using that princesses effect would be enough. Even Hope told you to be careful yet you still decided on a weak strategy!" Makoto glared at the eyes above him clenching his teeth in anger.

"So I was supposed to know he had a card that can be used from the graveyard! What else was I supposed to do in that situation!" The eyes narrowed at the boy in front of them. "All you had to do was summon me! You should have used **Spirit Shrine Festival** to summon two of the _other_ spirit monsters that you have, then you could've used the last card in your hand to bring me out." The amethyst eyed duelist stared more before shaking his head.

"No, I can't summon you, not after what happened the last time." Hearing this the mysterious entity laughed. "HAHAHA, you mean that one action duel you agreed to duel in three months ago, you're still thinking about that. I told you when you first summoned me, I'm not like my siblings when victory is within our sights I'll claim it no matter what. Besides, it was that insects fault for being weak, only a weakling would get hurt from an attack of that strength."

"That guy broke his arm from the impact of hitting the wall of the duel field because you refused to lower the strength of your attack!" Makoto shook his head and walked away. "I'm going to leave now, why don't you visit Hope or one of your other siblings it might do your attitude some good." He said with a smirk that quickly vanished. 'He's right though considering the situation I should've just summoned him, with his effect that guy wouldn't have been able to summon ultimate falcon. Damn it.'

As the entity watched Makoto fade into the darkness he couldn't help but let out a small growl. "I can't wait until the day your memories return, the old Makoto was far more superior compared to the pathetic duelist that you've become. I don't know why Hope and my brothers decided to hide the truth form him, or perhaps they believe hiding it will help him become stronger? Or perhaps it's to protect him? Ha, what nonsense."

Whilst he was walking through the endless darkness lost in his thoughts Makoto began to stumble as his vision started to fade until he collapsed.

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

Opening his eyes Makoto let out a groan of discomfort as he sat up and widened his eyes looking at his surroundings, which seemed to be a children's park. "How did I get here. Hope! Hope, are you there?" When the dragon didn't respond Makoto started to frantically look around. "My cards I remember that they scattered everywhere, but that was back at that alleyway." As he kept looking he noticed that he didn't have his duel disk on him. "What the? No, this has to be a dream this place looks too weird to be Miami city anyway." Just as Makoto started to walk away from the park he heard something from behind him that caused him to quickly turn around.

" _Hey! Wait for me Makoto!"_ Turning his head around he saw a sight completely shocked him. He saw a young girl around the age of 7 or 8 whose appearance he couldn't quite make out due to how far away she was. But what shocked him most was the young boy who was around the same age as the girl that was running ahead of her. The young boy was wearing a green shirt with brown shorts, his most notable features was his black hair and amethyst eyes.

"Is…is that me?"

* * *

 _OC Cards:_

 _Spirit Guardian: Whirlwind Archer [LV: 2 / Wind / Effect / ATK: 300]_

 _Effect: Once per turn, send the top card of your deck to the graveyard then apply the following effects depending on the card type:_

 _Monster: Destroy one card on your opponents field._

 _Spell: Your opponent discards one random card form their hand._

 _Trap: Your opponent sends the top card of their deck to the graveyard._

 _Spirit Deities Wrath Spell - Quick-Play_

 _Effect: ?_

 _Spirit Shrine Festival Spell - Normal_

 _Effect: You can only activate this card when your life points are at least 2000 points lower then your opponents. When this card is activated special summon two level three or lower 'spirit' monsters from your deck. Their attack and defence become zero and their effects are negated._

 _Rank-Up Magic Final Chance Force Spell - Quick-Play_

 _Effect: You can only activate this card when your life points are 1000 or lower. When an xyz monster you control would be detroyed you can negate its destruction, and if you do special summon an xyz monster from your extra deck that is two ranks higher and use the targeted monster as xyz material. You can also use this effect by banishing this card from the graveyard. You can only use the effect of this card once per turn._

 _Spirit of Determination Trap - Continuous_

 _Effect: When this card is activated, special summon one 'spirit' monster from your graveyard in defense position and equip this card to it. The equipped monster cannot be destroyed for the rest of the turn. When this card leaves the field send the equipped monster to the graveyard._

 _Spirit of Destruction Trap - Continuous_

 _Effect: Once per turn when a 'spirit' monster would be destroyed by battle, you can send one face up 'spirit' spell or trap card on your field to negate the monsters destruction and destroy the attacking monster._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Fleeting Memory**

"Is...is that me?" Makoto couldn't help but stare in shock as a looked directly at a younger version of himself. Shaking his head the boy let out a small laugh. "Wow, I must of hit my head harder then I thought. Still, for a dream everything seems so lifelike." He said keeping his eyes on the younger him but not being able to make out the girls face.

" _Makoto do you have to run so fast!? We still have time before the duel starts!"_ The small girl shouted at the younger Makoto causing him to look at her and give a sheepish smile. _"Sorry, but I'm just excited to see the duel it is the grand final after all."_ The girl sighed and crossed her arms. _"Seriously, is duelling all you can think about? You need to slow down for once."_ The small boy turned his head away slightly and pouted. _" I can't slow down yet, not until I reach the top. As my friend you should be helping me not telling me to stop."_ The girl gave him a deadpan look. _"How can you reach the top when you suck at duelling. You can't even beat me."_ The young boy glared at the girl and pointed his finger at her. " _You're just like the others, zero belief. Fine, let's duel now and I'll show you my new strength!"_ He shouted as he activated his duel disk, the girl doing the same mimicking the boys smirk.

""DUEL!""

As the two kids began their duel everything started to fade into white causing Makoto to somewhat panic as his vision once again started to fade as he lost his balance and fell to the ground.

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

Slowly opening his eyes Makoto found himself staring at a white ceiling. Though it wasn't clear to him he glanced to the side as he heard a gasp. "You're awake!" looking up he found himself looking directly at a pink haired girl. "Yu..zu? What happened?" He asked gently trying to sit up with Yuzu helping him as she shook her head. "I don't know, someone from LDS found you passed out in an alleyway and they brought you here to the hospital. After that they called dad and we all came here straight away." Makoto nodded in understanding, then his eyes widened in realisation as he looked at Yuzu. "Where is it? Where is my deck? I remember my cards being scattered everywhere." Yuzu grabbed his hand in an attempt to calm him down as she motioned to a drawer by the bed. "Your deck is in there. However, your duel disk was damaged badly so dad took it to see if he can fix it. Your ring is in there too."

Makoto removed his hand from Yuzu's and reached for the drawer to grab his deck. As he looked through his cards he raised an eyebrow in surprise but let out a sigh of relief. "I'm actually surprised, there all here. I was sure someone would take them." Yuzu let out a small laugh as the door swung open. "Makoto! I, the man Gongenzaka, am happy to see that you have recovered!" The steadfast duelist shouted as he proceeded to crush his in a hug. "Sa...save...me...Yuzu." Makoto pleaded as he struggled to breath. "Oi, Gon-chan you're going to kill him at this rate." Gongenzaka released the boy and looked towards the door seeing Sora leaning against the frame with Yuya. "I told you to stop calling me that!" Gongenzaka yelled which led to a loud argument between the two of them as Yuya approached Makoto. "How are you feeling Makoto?" The boy laughed and looked at his friend. "Well I could feel better but I guess I'm fine considering what happened." Yuya smiled with relief. "Well come back soon, the kids miss you." Makoto nodded and glanced at Yuzu seeing a troubled look in her eyes. "Are you okay? You have a distant look in your eyes." Yuzu shook her head and gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine Makoto I was just…thinking about something." Before he could answer back a knock on the door took everyone's attention.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have to ask you all to leave, I have to check his condition before releasing him." They all nodded and left one by one. "So how long has it been?" The doctor chuckled. "You've been out for a little over a day. Still, you should be able to leave by tomorrow morning, none of your injuries are serious." Makoto leaned back and smiled. "Good, I don't like to make people worried about me." The doctor stood and walked towards the door. "You got an interesting bunch of friends. They'll be worried whether you want them to be or not." Writing some notes on the clipboard the doctor gave the boy a smile. "Well then, it seems everything is in order you can leave tomorrow morning. In the meantime you should get some sleep." As the doctor left Makoto's gaze was fixated on one card in his deck, shaking his head he let out a sigh and place his deck on the side as he led back fell asleep.

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

Opening his eyes Makoto found himself back at the unfamiliar park as a voice caught his attention. _"Attack Makoto directly!"_

" _AARGHHH!"_ Makoto looked as the same girl and the younger version of himself finished a duel resulting in the boys loss. 'Back here again? Why am I being shown these things?' Looking at the scene unfold Makoto couldn't help but sigh at watching his younger self complain over the loss. _"Dammit, I lost to you again!"_ The girl simply giggled. _"I guess this makes it my fourteenth victory."_ The boy stood up with a grin. " _Ha, just you wait, the next time we duel it will definitely end with my victory. I promise you that #? ?# "_

Makoto narrowed his eyes and looked on with curiosity. 'What was that? Why did I hear I static when he was saying the girls name?' His thoughts were cut short as a new voice took his attention. _"Oi! Makoto, #? ?# , what are you two doing? If we don't hurry we're going to miss the duel!"_ Both kids ran towards the park exit with smiles as the boy raised his hands the air. " _Just you wait, one day I'll be the one standing at the top."_ The girl smiled at him. " _I already told you that you can't be at the top if you can't even beat me."_ He crossed his arms and pouted. " _You don't have to remind me."_ Makoto looked at the scene with a somewhat sad smile on his face as everything started to disappear.

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

As a new day begins in Maiami City a boy can be seen walking through the city lazily as people stare at him as he talks to himself. "I can't believe that they kicked me out. I mean it was nice of them to let me have breakfast, but it's only eleven in the morning. Though the food tasted horrible." The dragon next to him sighed in exasperation. " **What were you expecting Makoto, your injuries are gone and you're in good health. Did you really expect them to let you stay, people with more serious problems need help and a bed."** Makoto let out a small chuckle as they continued walking in a comfortable silence as Hope eyed the boy curiously. " **Is something wrong? You're unusually quiet today."** The boy ruffled his hair and gave his spirit friend a sideways glance.

"Nothing really I just have a few things on my mind that's all really." The heavenly dragon kept her gaze on him before voicing her thoughts. " **Is it about that duel you had with that masked duelist?"** Freezing in his tracks Makoto cast his gaze at the ground. "I hesitated, even when I realised the danger, I still made the wrong decision. How can I be a duelist if I'm scared of my own cards." Hope looked up at the sky as a look of sadness crossed her eyes. " **You're talking about my brother aren't you? Listen Makoto, though it's true that if you summoned him you would've won, I also understand your fear. My brother has always been cold and destructive, so don't let him bother you. Heh, you'll overcome him when the time comes but wallowing in self-pity and regret will only make you weak."** The boy stared at her for a while before smirking.

"You're right. So until then I'm counting on you Hope." Makoto said with a wide grin as the two continued their walk. "One more thing, what's your opinion on that guys friend. I'm grateful he saved me from 'disappearing' like those LDS guys, but the fact his face was identical to Yuya's has been bothering me." The dragon narrowed her eyes preparing to speak.

"Makoto!" Turning his attention to the voice behind him his amethyst eyes spotted Yuya running towards him. "Yuya shouldn't you be in school? I don't think Yoko-san will appreciate you skipping." The tomato haired boy laughed and rubbed his head. "Actually, we have the day off today. I've been looking for you for a while, principal Hiiragi was able to get your duel disk repaired, though he started panicking when the doctors told him you left the hospital." Makoto chuckled nervously. "Anyway that doesn't matter right now, let's go Makoto everyone's waiting for you back at You Show." Yuya said walking off with a large smile on his face.

Makoto laughed slightly at his friends energetic behaviour before running to catch up to Yuya. "Hey! Don't just walk off without me!" Whilst making there way towards You Show the two boys exchanged small talk resulting in the odd laugh here and there, until Yuya decided to tell Makoto the story of his dad's disappearance. "That's what happened, even through all of the hate I still believe in dad's entertainment duelling. Which is why I'll become the best entertainment duelist and show everyone that dad's duelling is still the best!" Makoto stared at his friend for a while until a smile made its way onto his face. "Well if it's you then I'm sure you can do it." Yuya flashed a grateful smile to his friend. "Thanks Makoto, still you're a pretty amazing duelist yourself you can even use xyz summoning. What was your past like anyway?" Upon hearing this Makoto sweatdropped. "Yuya, you understand you're asking someone with memory loss about their past right?"

The boy scratched his head and laughed slightly in realisation. "Haha, sorry Makoto. Hmm, what about that time when we duelled you said that you were in one action duel before that, how did that turn out?" Makoto gripped his ring tightly as he took a deep breath. "To be honest, that was the worst duel I've experienced." Yuya stared at his friend curiously as he spoke. "The worst? Did you lose or something?" The amethyst eyed boy laughed. "No I didn't lose, I wish I did then it wouldn't have been so bad and I could've looked back at it as a fun duel. But it was what happened when I won that made it horrible."

 **-Flashback Start -**

Walking through a small city Makoto could be seen with slightly shorter hair wearing a ripped and dirty white coat , a dark blue shirt with small cuts in it and burnt white pants. "Still nothing after all this time. I'm beginning to wonder if I'm even alive. It's like I don't exist."

" **You shouldn't say things like that Makoto, I'm sure there are some traces of your memories somewhere. This might not be the place we're looking for.** **Look how about a duel to lighten your mood, there's a festival going on and I heard that there's some unbeatable duelist offering a cash prize to the person that can beat him.** " Hope said trying to brighten her friends depressed state of mind. The young boy looked at her for a while before nodding. "Sure, sounds like fun."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, who here is a brave enough duelist to come and challenge the unbeatable King, LDS top team graduate, in an action duel. Of course to the talented person who can perform a miracle and defeat King will be awarded an amazing cash prize." A middle aged man in a black suit declared to all at the festival. Makoto looked towards the arena and smirked. 'There's no such thing as an unbeatable duelist.' Stepping forward and onto the stage he shook the mans hand. "I will accept Kings challenge…" He said as his grin widened. "…and I'll defeat him without fail."

Making his way into the arena that is now filling with spectators Makoto came face-to-face with King. A large man in his mid-late twenties. King wore a simple red cape, a crown, a open black shirt and black cargo pants. Upon seeing his opponent King let out a loud arrogant laugh that resonated throughout the entire arena. "HAHAHA, you're my opponent boy, no offence but you look like you're homeless you were a complete fool to challenge me. HAHA." The black haired boy simply nodded. "I look homeless because I am." He said nonchalantly as he made his to one side of the arena. Whilst King fell to the ground in shock from the boys response. "Is this brat trying to mock me…" He growled silently. "…I'll show him." As both were at their respective sides they began the duel, King activating his gold duel disk.

"Duelists locked in battle!" King began with a smug look on his face. However, he, as well as the audience were met with silence waiting for the rough looking boy to continue. The boy in question however, was staring at King before tilting his head in confusion. "So uh, are we going to duel or what?" King looked at the boy utter disbelief. "Are you serious!? You challenged me without knowing anything about action duels!?" Makoto scratched his cheek wearing an embarrassed smile. "Sorry, I've never heard of action duels. I didn't realise there was a ritual involved, hehe."

"You know what never mind lets just get started. Action field. Golden castle!" Makoto watched in amazement as the simple arena transformed into a vibrant green forest with a big golden castle in the middle where King stood. "This…is amazing! Everything feels so real!" The amethyst eyed boy exclaimed his voice filled with awe. King on the other hand, held an unamused and annoyed expression. 'This kid…I'll make this quick then I'll time to duel an actual opponent.' The arrogant champion shook his head. "Alright, time to duel kid." Makoto nodded his eyes narrowing only slightly whilst keeping a smile on his face.

""DUEL!""

 **[Makoto: 4000 Life Points (VS) King: 4000 Life Points]**

 **Turn 01: King (Hand: 5)**

"I'll be taking the first move brat." The smug look on his face retuning as he looked over his cards. "To start things off I'll activate the continuous spell frontline base. With this I can special summon a level 4 or lower union monster once per turn." The unbeatable duelist quickly inserted the card into his duel disk before swiftly taking two more in one smooth motion. "Using the effect of frontline base, I'll special summon X-Head Cannon! Next, also I think I'll normal summon my Y-Dragon Head!" Taking the last two cards in his hand his arrogant smirk got bigger.

"I can't tell if he's taking me seriously or not considering he's wasting his all of his resources on his first turn." Makoto mumbled to himself keeping an eye on his opponent . " **I'd say he was underestimating you based on his cocky attitude."** Hope inputted shaking her head in mild annoyance. The young duelist smiled watching King continue his turn. "Well it doesn't matter, I have a feeling this is going to be a good duel."

"Now, I activate double summon. As the name suggests I this card allows me summon an additional monster. So, with that I summon Z-Metal Tank! HAHAHA, this marks the beginning of the end for you now boy. I banish my three monsters in order to fusion summon their combined form! Come forth and annihilate my opposition! XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"

 **XYZ-Dragon Cannon**

 **[LV:8 / Light / Effect / Fusion / ATK: 2800]**

"Make your move brat, you won't have long until I finish you off!"

"Alright then, draw!"

 **Turn 02: Makoto (Hand: 6)**

"Alright then. For starters, I'll set one monster in face down defence. Then I'll set three cards and end my turn there." Makoto smiled at his opponent. "Well I guess it's your turn now."

"BWHAHAH, Is that all!? How sad. DRAW!" King ripped the top card of his deck with such force that it generated a small gust of wind. "Well, that was impressive." The boy muttered.

 **Turn 03: King (Hand: 1)**

Seeing his new card King chuckled to quietly to himself. 'Just a little more and then I can show this brat what a real duelist can do.' Kings switched his gaze to Makoto and lifted his arm. "Battle! Dragon Cannon attack his monster. Dragon blaster!" As the attack approached him there was only one thought on the boys mind. 'He attacked me without a single thought about my facedown cards, and he's supposedly unbeatable? Well I guess he's lucky there just bluffs…for now.' Sending his destroyed monster to the graveyard Makoto smirked as a card popped out from his deck. "When Spirit Child is destroyed and sent to the graveyard I can special summon another one to take his place."

 **Spirit Child**

 **[LV: 1/ Light / Effect / DEF: 300]**

Seeing the small monster King, as well as some of the spectators stared blankly at Makoto before King started to laugh uncontrollably. "BWHAHAH, please tell me you're not serious you summoned such a pathetic monster in attack position!? I thought you were a beginner but this is just embarrassing!" Wiping a tear he stared at Makoto amusement present in his eyes and smirk. "Well you better take your turn brat."

"Alright then, draw!"

 **Turn 04: Makoto (Hand: 3)**

Looking at his hand the young boy smiled gently and nodded. "To start my turn I'll sacrifice Spirit Child in order to summon **Spirit Guardian: Blazing Protector**!" What appeared on the field was a large creature of magma that possess a humanoid shape wielding a massive Warhammer.

 **Spirit Guardian: Blazing Protector**

 **[LV: 6 / Fire / Effect / ATK: 2300]**

"Now I activate my first facedown, the spell **Spirit Guardian Call**! When I control a spirit guardian monster I can special summon a 'spirit' from my graveyard that has 1000 attack points or less, so I'll bring back **Spirit Child**!" Makoto smiled as he grabbed the card he just drew. "I think I'll also activate the spell **Spirit of Mimicry**. This spell allows one 'Spirit' monsters name and effect to be treated as another on my field as long as this spell remains on my field. So **Spirit Child** will now be treated the same as **Blazing Protector**."

King merely shook his head. "Huh, I thought you were going to actually do something but I guess I should have expected this much from someone of your skill level. I can just attack one of them with my dragon cannon on my turn." This time Makoto was the one to laugh. "Haha, you can try but the effect of **Blazing Protector** is simple. As long as he is on the field you cannot attack other 'Spirit' monsters or target them with effects. Now thanks to my spell I have two of them." King's eyes widened in shock as he came to the realisation… "I've been locked out!" Makoto gave King a closed eye smile. "That ends my turn, you're up."

'It's a simple and basic strategy that Hope taught me a while ago, but it can be broken easily. But it can buy me time to think of something.'

Gritting his teeth with mild anger he ripped out his next card. "DRAW!"

 **Turn 05: King (Hand: 02)**

'This brat, all he's done is annoy me from the get go. Now he thinks he's got skill because he was able to block my movements. Well jokes on him all I need to do is destroy that spell and it's game over.' Smirking King slammed the new card into his disk. "I activate the spell **Union destroyer!** By sending one union monster in my hand or on my field to the graveyard I can destroy one card on your field. So I'll send V-Tiger Jet from my hand to the grave… in order to destroy **Spirit of Mimicry**! BWHAHAH so much for your idea boy!" As King slides the monster in his hand to grave a missile fires it's way to Makotos field and blows up his spell, the force pushing him to the ground.

'Ow, real solid vision is no joke. Everything feels so real' As he was standing up something caught his attention on the ground. "Battle! XYZ-Dragon Cannon attack his Blazing Protector!" Turning his attention to King Makoto's amethyst eyes widened in shock seeing the attack barrelling straight towards his monster. 'Oh no, this isn't good.' Once again getting sent down to the ground Makoto rubbed his head.

" **Are you alright Makoto?** " Makoto reassured the dragon with a simple smile. "Yeah don't worry Hope, besides things are just getting fun."

 **[Makoto: 3500 Life Points]**

"And with that I end my turn!"

"Okay, my move draw."

 **Turn 06: Makoto (Hand: 1)**

Looking at the freshly drawn card Makoto nodded to himself. "I switch my monster to defence position. I also set a card and end my turn."

"DRAW!"

 **Turn 07: King (Hand: 1)**

"Well I think it's about time to end this. HAHA, I didn't even need to summon my ultimate monster to defeat you! So, using my dragon cannons effect I'll discard my card in order to destroy your monster" As the spirit was destroyed Makoto kneeled down to pick up something as smoke obscured everyone's vision. As the smoke cleared the boy could see King scaling up the castle to the top if one of the towers. "Now I use the action magic **Emperors Blade.** This increases my monsters attack by 1000 giving it a grand total of 3800. Now attack him directly!" As the attack landed a huge cloud of smoke erupted as everyone held their breath waiting to confirm if King won or not. Until a voice came from the smoke as it cleared up.

"Action magic **Royal Protection.** Battle damage is halved."

 **[Makoto: 1600 Life Points]**

"Haha, that was close, I wasn't even sure if I uses that card correctly. Well, it worked out in the end but those action cards seem pretty handy huh?" Makoto said rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish smile. In response King clenched his fist. "I end my turn."

"Alright draw."

 **Turn 08: Makoto (Hand: 1)**

Makoto prepared for a counterattack, however when he looked at his new card his face held a look of confusion and curiosity. 'Wait I don't remember having this card in my deck. I know I didn't put it in so where did it come from?' Looking to his left expecting his friend Hope to be there to answer his question he became surprised to see she wasn't there. "Hope? Where are you?" He muttered under his breath. When no answer came he shrugged his shoulders and prepared to make his move when he suddenly froze as a cold voice spoke to him.

" **Use it. Use the card I've given you boy."** Turning around he saw nothing there, thinking nothing of it he tried to continue until it happened again. " **You're strategies are weak, if you're serious about claiming victory then use. That. Card."** As Makoto read the card his deck and extra deck slot started emitting a low crimson red glow. The amethyst eyed boy stared at the card once more before nodding his head and putting it into the duel disk.

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

"Battle! Attack King directly!" As Makoto declared the final attack of the duel King could do nothing but look up at the shadowy figure that towers above him charges up its attack, which hits King head on. To the horror of the spectators and Makoto himself King was thrown into the arena wall with such force that a sickening crack could be heard which was shortly followed by Kings screams of pain. "AARGHHHHHH! MY ARM. MY ARM!" Shock and a bit fear crept into Makoto as he tried to block everything out. Shaking his head rapidly he ran away from the arena and kept running for as long as he could.

 **-Flashback End –**

"Well that about sums it up. Honestly, I was sort of scared what started as a fun duel turned into something horrible." Listening to the story Yuya couldn't help but feel sad that an action duel escalated into something like that. "Makoto I'm sorry that your first experience with an action duel ended in that way. But, now that you're a part of You Show you don't have to worry about that again." Makoto stared at Yuya as a smile made its way onto his face. "I'll be honest, when we first duelled I was hesitant to do it, I didn't want a repeat of what happened last time. But, I enjoyed it, duelling you was really fun maybe the most fun I've had in a while." Makoto swung his arm around Yuya and raised his fist in the air. "Alright then, let's have an action duel when we get to You Show. Then we'll show everyone in Maiami city just how amazing entertainment duelling really is." Yuya grinned and swung his arm over Makoto raising his fist in the air "Alright!" Yuya shouted as the two friends walked through the doors of You Show laughing.

* * *

 _OC Cards:_

 _Spirit Child [LV: 1 / Light / Effect / ATK:0]_

 _Effect: When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard you can special summon another Spirit Child from your deck._

 _Spirit Guardian: Blazing Protector [LV: 6 / Fire / Effect / ATK: 2300]_

 _Effect: While this card is face-up on your field your opponent cannot target other 'Spirit' monster you control with card effects and they can only battle this monster._

 _Spirit of Mimicry - Spell - Continuous_

 _Effect: Target one 'Spirit' monster you control, that monsters name and effect is treated as another 'Spirit' monsters name and effect on your field._

 _Spirit Guardian Call - Spell - Normal_

 _Effect: When you control a face-up 'Spirit Guardian' Monster, you can special summon a 'spirit' monster that has 1000 ATK or less from your graveyard._

 _Union Destroyer - Spell - Normal_

 _Effect: Send one union type monster in your hand or face-up on your field to the graveyard, then destroy one card your opponent controls._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: You Show VS LDS, Makoto's Dilemma

Two days have passed since Makoto was released from the hospital and everything has returned to normal… Or at least as normal as it can for him. "Oh man, I knew it was a bad idea to try one of Sora's 'creations'" Makoto complained as he walked down the street clutching his stomach as the three kids walking ahead of him giggled at his predicament.

"Honestly, Makoto-nii-chan I'm surprised you actually agreed to eat it." Tatsuya replied shaking his head at his friends stupidity.

"In my defense it did look pretty tasty. I should have known only Sora's stomach could handle those things." He laughed as he looked through his deck. Quickly swapping one out for a card in his jacket pocket he slipped his deck into his disk with a nod. As the four of them continued their walk, Makoto caught movement in an alleyway to his left before he barely managed to catch a glimpse of purple hair. "Um… You three keep going, there's something I have to do quickly so tell principal Hiiragi I'm going to be late!" He shouted as he ran after the figure.

" **Seriously, I leave you alone for five minutes and you're already chasing a shady person?"** Hope questioned letting out a somewhat disappointed sigh. **"Honestly, Makoto have you forgotten what happened the last time you did this?"**

"I know Hope, but If I remember correctly that Yuya look-alike had purple hair right, also considering he saved me from his less then merciful friend he might be more… Helpful then the other guy." He replied picking up his pace as he saw the person he was chasing run around the corner. However, before Makoto could catch up a purple light came from the corner. Turning the corner Makoto stared with eyes wide in disbelief, there was nothing there but a dead end and a couple of trashcans. "You're kidding right… He seriously just vanished like that!?" Catching his breath Makoto turned around and walked out of the alley still unsure of what just happened. He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts as he got a call on his duel disk. "Oh, Yuzu is something wrong?"

"Makoto where are you? LDS is here and there blaming Yuya for the attack on Sawatari and now they want to take control of You Show."

"Ok, ok calm down Yuzu so what's happening right now?"

"After, we refused to hand over You Show to LDS, my dad and the chairwoman of LDS agreed to a competition. The three representatives of LDS's fusion, synchro and xyz courses against three of us. If LDS wins they get You Show Duel School and Yuyas pendulum summoning."

"Don't worry Yuzu I'll be there soon so tell the others not worry alright." Ending the call he broke into another sprint. 'LDS huh? The arrogant duelists who think there all that, and what was that about blaming Yuya for an attack?'

" **You should hurry Makoto. LDS may be arrogant but from the things we heard some of them have the ability to back it up. Especially if their opponents are course representatives, truthfully I think Sora is the only one who could win confidently."** Shaking his head Makoto let out a small chuckle as he looked back at his dragon companion.

"Firstly, I'm running as fast as I can. Secondly, while I believe Sora has the best chance of winning you really shouldn't count out Yuya, he's capable of pulling off some pretty impressive things. It's Yuzu I'm worried about, she's been acting strange lately and she just seems out of it, I don't think she would be able to duel properly at the moment." Turning a corner Makoto was glad to find himself only a minute away, however, before he could get any closer to You Show a girl stepped out in front of him and blocked his path. The girl in question wore a white jacket over a sky blue shirt, under that she wore a orange skirt and a pair of brown boots. She smirked at him as her short blue hair swayed, as her dark blue as stared at his amethyst eyes whilst her LDS badge was worn like a necklace.

"Are you Nakase Makoto, the Spirit Duelist?" she asked as she loaded a deck into her blue duel disk that was strapped to her left arm. Raising his eyebrow Makoto held his hand up.

"Look, I don't know how you know me but if you're looking for a duel I'm afraid you'll have to wait, I actually have to be somewhere urgently so if you'll excuse me miss." However, he only had his path blocked again as the same smirk was apparent on the girls face as she shook her head with a small laugh.

"Sorry, but If you want to get past you have to beat me, after all Akaba Reiji asked me to duel you, though he never stated why. That doesn't matter right? After all anyone who's caught the attention of Akaba Reiji must be a strong duelist and all that matters to me!" Activating her duel disk she gestured Makoto to do the same. "The name's Moriyama Rin from the youth divisions fusion course."

"Tch… Looks like I don't have much of a choice huh?" Activating his disk he stared at his opponent with mild annoyance, partly because he needed to get to You Show quickly but also because her condescending smirk was starting to irk him.

"DUEL!"

"Feel free to go first, I would make it if I were you I am undefeated so I hope you're as strong as I heard." Rin taunted as Makoto seemingly ignored her and stared at his opening hand only giving her an absent-minded nod.

 **Turn 01: Makoto (Hand: 5)**

"Starting off I'll summon **Spirit Guardian: Shining Priestess**."

 **Spirit Guardian: Shining Priestess**

 **[LV: 3/ Light / Effect / ATK: 800]**

As the ethereal girl appeared on the field Rin couldn't help but snicker. "Cute. Is that supposed to be threatening, or perhaps maybe a chew toy?" Hearing someone else throw a blatant insult at his monsters his eyebrow involuntarily twitched.

"Seriously, _another_ person who thinks like that. Oh well, I'll just show her the strength of my spirits just like with Ankokuji." Blinking twice he grabbed two cards. "I'll use my monsters effect, by discarding two spell cards of the same type I can add a new one to my hand straight from my deck. So I'll discard two continuous spells and grab a new one. Now, I'll activate **Spirit Shrine Offerings,** all you need to know is that each time a card with 'spirit' in its name is sent to the graveyard this card gains a counter, I'll also set one card face down. Your move."

"Draw!"

 **Turn 02: Rin (Hand: 6)**

"Is this a joke? Maybe this is the wrong guy. Well it doesn't matter this'll be over quickly." She muttered to herself as she picked a card. "Whilst my opponent controls a monster and I don't I can special summon my Cyber Dragon!"

 **Cyber Dragon**

 **[LV: 5 / Light / Effect / ATK: 2100]**

As the metallic dragon stared down Makoto he let out a nervous laugh. "Well this isn't good is it?"

"Cyber Dragon destroy that weak monster!" As the attack closed in Makoto grit his teeth as he let it go through.

'Sorry Priestess.'

 **[Makoto: 2700 Life Points]**

"I'll set two cards and end my turn. Now it's your turn, but with how things are going I'm starting to wonder if you should give up." Rin laughed but abruptly stopped upon seeing the smile on her opponents face. "Oi, why are you smiling do you not understand the situation you're in?"

"Sorry, sorry it's just that I have no intention of giving up. Besides I trust my deck to guide me to the right path. Draw!"

 **Turn 03: Makoto (Hand: 2)**

'Hehe, alright with this I can buy some time' Grinning the amethyst eyed boy slammed a card onto his duel disk. "I'll summon **Spirit Guardian: Crimson Butterfly.** Then with her effect I'll special summon **Spirit Guardian: Shimmering Pixie.** " Appearing on his field alongside the red butterfly was a small girl no bigger then his index finger wearing a blue dress with long flowing orange hair and four thin wings protruding from its back.

 **Spirit Guardian: Crimson Butterfly**

 **[LV: 3 / Light / Effect / ATK: 400]**

 **Spirit Guardian: Shimmering Pixie**

 **[LV: 3 / Light / Effect / ATK: 300]**

"When simmering pixie is special summoned I gain 500 life points."

 **[Makoto: 3200 Life Points]**

"Tch… Is summoning snacks for my deck all you're capable of." Rin called impatiently tapping her foot seemingly more annoyed then before.

"Of course not. But seeing as you want to see something different, I'll happily oblige. So by using my two level three monsters I construct the overlay network!" Hearing this Rins look of annoyance quickly turned to one of happiness as a wide grin etched itself onto her face. "Great shining beast of the spirit world raise your blade and smite those in your path! Xyz summon! Rise up! Rank 3! **Spirit Deity: Golden Behemoth!"** Towering over the field was a huge man shaped creature clad in stunning golden armor covering the monster from head to toe with a massive golden broadsword slung across its back, whilst a pair of bright blue orbs of light stared down through the gaps in its helmet.

 **Spirit Deity: Golden Behemoth**

 **[RK: 3 / Light / Xyz / Effect / ATK: 2500 / OU: 2]**

"Right then, golden Behemoth destroy her dragon. Holy Smite!" Obeying it's order the humongous knight gripped the handle of the blade and in one swift motion cut the machine monster in half with ease.

 **[Rin: 3600 Life Points]**

"And with that I end my turn." Makoto said a grin now making its way onto his own face. With her grin growing into what looked a bit like a maniacal smile she placed two fingers on the top of her deck.

"Draw!"

 **Turn 04: Rin (Hand: 4)**

"More, I want more of a challenge. Ever since I started attending LDS the only semblance of a challenge I've had was from that damn Sakuragi from the xyz course, but even going against him started to lose its fun. I was told you could give me the challenge that I've been seeking which is why I won't let you pass until I get it!" Pressing a button on her duel disk Rin activated one of her face down cards. "I activate call of the haunted to bring back Cyber Dragon!"

"All of my work just to have it undone so easily." Makoto sighed with a sad chuckle. 'Still she has a very intense view of dueling.'

"Next, I'll summon Cyber Dragon Core!"

 **Cyber Dragon Core**

 **[LV: 2 / Light / Effect / ATK: 400]**

"When Core is successfully summoned I can add a 'Cyber', spell or trap to my hand. I think I'll go with Cyber Repair Plant. Next, I'll activate the spell machine duplication by targeting a machine type monster on my field with 500 or less attack I can special summon two more from my deck, obviously I choose my core." As two more cores appeared on her field she let out a laugh that made Makoto nervous. "Now then, let's see if you can survive this spirit boy. I activate my other face down DNA Surgery. As long as this card is on the field all monsters are treated as machines."

'Hmm, I wonder what she could achieve by turning golden behemoth into a machine. Well I'm not going to risk it.' Nodding to himself in confirmation he went for his countermeasure. "I activate my behemoths effect, by detaching an overlay unit golden behemoth is unaffected by my opponents card effects until the end of this turn." Makoto smiled as the mechanical parts that were covering his behemoths body were blown away by a golden aura. 'And with that my shrine has two counters.'

"Huh, well you're no fun I was about to annihilate you but I should've expected you to be able to prevent that from happening. Well plan B it is then!" Placing a card in the spell/trap card zone Rin held her opponents gaze, her eyes filled with excitement. "Did you know? Cyber Dragon Core counts as Cyber Dragon when it's on the field or in the graveyard, which is why I can do this…" Looking on Makoto spared his face down a quick glance. "I activate polymerization to fuse my three cores, which are treated as Cyber Dragon, together in order to fusion summon Cyber End Dragon!" Meeting the gaze of the golden monster was a large three headed mechanical dragon that let out an almost deafening screech.

 **Cyber End Dragon**

 **[LV: 10 / Light / Fusion / Effect / ATK: 4000]**

"Ehehe…Heh. I'm not sure how to deal with this one." Makoto chuckled nervously as he held the dragons gaze. "But sometimes you can only win if you take a risk."

"Cyber End Dragon wipe his monster out of existence!" As the three heads charged up the attack Makoto smirked.

"I activate my face down **Spirit Deities Sacrifice!** When my opponent declares an attack while I have a 'Spirit Deity' on the field the chosen deity is destroyed, however there isn't any damage calculation and the battle phase ends." Wiping some sweat from his head Makoto laughed sheepishly. "Boy that was a close one, haha."

"So you had something for that too huh? Perfect, it's too early for this to end! But that won't stop Cyber Dragon from attacking."

'That's fine I'm still in this.' He thought as Cyber Dragon landed another direct attack.

 **[Makoto: 1100 Life Points]**

"I'll end my turn there. Your move spirit boy."

"Draw!"

 **Turn 05: Makoto (Hand: 2)**

"It's now or never. My shrine has four counters on it and with these two cards in my hand… No, I have to take the risk." Makoto muttered to himself as he planned his next move. "I'll use the effect of my shrine, I can special summon one or more 'Spirit' monsters from my deck as long as the total levels of the monsters summoned is equal to the amount of counters on my shrine. So, I'll summon two copies of **Spirit Child** and one **Spirit Guardian: Whirlwind Archer**."

 **Spirit Child X2**

 **[LV: 1 / Light / Effect / ATK: 0]**

 **Spirit Guardian: Whirlwind Archer**

 **[LV: 2 / Wind / Effect / ATK: 300]**

"Now, I'll sacrifice both copies of Spirit Child in order to summon, **Spirit Warrior: Radiant Commander**!" Suddenly a blinding light crashed onto the field blocking both duelists views temporarily, as the light died down a knight wearing a blinding white armor walked out if it, the mans golden hair shining brilliantly in the sun as his hawk like eyes are focused on the metallic dragon, in one swift motion he dug his claymore into the ground and let out a battle cry.

 **Spirit Warrior: Radiant Commander**

 **[LV: 8 / Light / Effect / ATK: 2700]**

"Alright, now I'll activate the last card in my hand, the spell **Warriors Burning Resolve!** This card increases the attack of one 'Spirit Warrior' on my field by 1000 until the end of the turn. However, I take 500 points of damage at the end of the turn." Seeing this new development Rin shook her head and let out a sigh.

"You're just clutching at straws now kid. I had hoped that it would take more then just Cyber End Dragon to push you into a corner. This is kinda disappointing, seems like Sakuragi will be the only one to push me to defeat. I didn't even need to reveal my true trump card." Hearing this the boys amethyst eyes held an unusual hint of annoyance.

"Sorry Rin but this is the end. In all honesty, I'm surprised you can keep beating the majority of your opponents with how full of yourself you are. Just remember that you're about to lose because of that, this is only a guess but I feel like there have been a few opportunities to summon your trump card. I activate radiant commanders effect. By decreasing his attack by 1000 I can special summon a level 4 or lower 'Spirit Warrior' from my deck with its effect negated, unfortunately it's destroyed at the end of the turn." As a card popped out from his duel disk his ring started to dimly glow red as a huge competitive grin stretched across his face. "I'll admit I enjoyed this duel somewhat, so as thanks I think I'll show you something special."

 _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

"Gongenzaka are you alright?"

"Sorry Yuya, I couldn't win." The steadfast duelist replied with a look filled with shame.

"You shouldn't sound so sad Gon-chan. Think about it for a minute. Yuya won, Yuzu lost and you managed to tie right?" Sora said taking a large bite out of a chocolate bar. "So that means at the end we tied with LDS and we only have to give them You Show if we lose, so in the end everything works out for us." Letting the fusion users words sink in realization hit the You Show group.

"Alright! Well then looks like You Show stays with us after all chairwoman Akaba, so now you can leave us in peace." Shuzou exclaimed overflowing with happiness. The LDS chairwoman was feeling the opposite however disappointment and disbelief setting in, the three students with her were course representatives, yet one lost to a boy who has no remarkable or outstanding skills other then a unique summoning method and another lost to duelist who's deck is comprised of monsters and only monsters. Walking away with anything other than victory is unacceptable.

"I'm afraid I cannot let things end like this, please understand that regardless of losing or a having a simple tie, it would be a blow to our reputation if we don't win. That's why I suggest we have a tie breaker between the two winners."

"W-wait you can't just do that! We just finished the last duel and it ended with a –"

"It's fine principal Hiiragi I definitely won't lose, so let me do this." In response to Yuyas declaration the fusion representative Kotsu Masumi stepped forward with an arrogant smirk.

"This idea is also fine with me." As they prepared for the tie breaker a hooded figure stepped out of the shadows startling everyone.

"Wait. I will be the one who will duel Saka-"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE AKABA REIJI!"

* * *

 **OC Cards:**

 **Spirit Guardian: Shimmering Pixie** **[LV: 3 / Light / Effect / ATK: 300]**

 **Effect: When this card is special summoned you gain 500 life points**

 **Spirit Warrior: Radiant Commander** **[LV: 8 / Light / Effect / ATK: 2700]**

 **Effect: By decreasing this monsters attack by 1000, you can special summon one level 4 or lower 'Spirit Warrior' from your deck with its effects negated**

 **Spirit Deity: Golden Behemoth** **[RK: 3 / Light / Xyz / Effect / ATK: 2500]**

 **Effect: Once per turn, you can detach one overlay unit from this card. This monster becomes unaffected by opponents card effects until the end of this turn.**

 **Warriors Burning Resolve - Spell - Normal**

 **Effect: Target one face up 'Spirit Warrior' on your field. Its attack is increased by 1000 until the end of the turn. At the end of the turn this card was activated you take 500 points of damage**

 **Spirit Deities Sacrifice - Trap - Normal**

 **Effect: When the opponent declares an attack while you have a face up 'Spirit Deity' on your field, you can target one 'Spirit Deity' and destroy. The battle phase ends without damage calculation.**


End file.
